Family isn't only Blood
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Small OSF - amily isn't only Blood... read and tell me if you are agree... please do not connect this OS with any of my story... its separate from any other story of mine...


**Family isn't only Blood**

"They are not her family" Daya utter this words after so much time… he was upset or say disappointed….. As few movements ago a small girl was taken by his uncle…. Basically its case of kidnapping filed by girl's uncle against Usha tayi a caretaker of the girl who first claim that girl as her own child.… after DNA test its got confirm that uncle is right and Usha tayi is does not have any blood relation with the girl….. Daya was not ready to give her custody to that uncle but law comes in between….. Abhijeet and ACP ignore his all arguments and handed over that girl to her so called family….. Daya shut his mouth from that time and seats on his desk…. From that time these are first words comes out from his mouth…..

Abhijeet has some important thing to discuss with ACP so he was in his cabin…. But he continuously following Daya by his eyes… all other team members are move out as it's a lunch time… basically Daya waited for the right movement when only ACP and Abhijeet in bureau…

With these words ACP and Abhijeet look at Daya….. and Abhijeet asks…

Abhijeet: kon kiski family nahi hai…

Daya look at him and says in stern tone: woh Tanmay Mihika ka uncle…. Woh usski family nahi hai…..

Abhijeet is now irritated….. he comes towards him and stand in front of Daya…. look directly in his eyes and says in irritation: tu abhi bhi ussi point pe hai Daya… yaar unka DNA check kiya hai humne match hota hai….. woh ussake uncle hai… family hai woh ussaki…..

Daya look at Abhijeet with disbelieving look and shouted back: no dammit they are not… woh ussake relatives ho sakte hai per family nahi…

ACP now interrupt: yeh kya bachpana hai Daya…..

Daya calm down or only lower his voice to give due respect to ACP: woh Usha tayi woh hai ussaki family sir…. woh uncle nahi….. please usse Usha tayi ke pass bhej dijiye please….

Daya pleaded while moving towards ACP… he stands in front of him….. with somewhat pleading but determinate eyes… Abhijeet understand that Daya is not in his usual mood… something is bothering him inside….. so slide his irritation and move in to big brother attire… he move towards Daya who still looking at ACP with hopeful eyes….. and place hand on his shoulder…..

Abhijeet softly: Daya kya bol rahai ho yaar….. uncle ke sath ussaka blood relation hai…. joh DNA test se sabit ho gaya hai…

Daya look at Abhijeet and ask directly: Blood relation…. Hmmmm….. mera bhi tha mere maa baap ke sath….. gaye na chod ke….. kal uss masum ko ussake uncle aaise hi kahi chod ke gaye toh kya hoga socha hai…

Abhijeet move his hand away from Daya's shoulder….. he feels like he got 1000 volt electric current with Daya's words… he never think Daya has such a bitter thoughts about his parents… he compose himself….. looks at ACP who by eyes tell him to handle Daya…

Abhijeet utter: Daya tere maa baap ki mout hue thi….. issi liye woh tuse chod ke gaye…

Daya smile in pain and move bit away from ACP and Abhijeet turn his back towards them …

Daya: kya pata… shayad mai ek unwanted si chij hunga unke liye…. Issi liye chod keg aye ho muse uss anath ashram me…

Unwanted si chij… words pierce two hearts in the room… ACP look at Abhijeet with pain full eyes….. when a painful voice comes out from Abhijeet's mouth…..

Abhijeet: Daya…..

Daya turn and face ACP and Abhijeet…..

Daya: Abhijeet na muse mere maa ki shakal yaad hai na baap ki… uss anath ashram me kisi ne kabhi kaha hoga ki mere maa baap ki mouth accident me hue hai iss liye….. hum kehete hai ki unki mout accident me hue hai….. kya pata iss baat me kitani sachai ho….. mera bhi hua hi hogana koi blood relation me….. kya ban paya woh meri family…..

ACP and Abhijeet silently close their eyes… They don't have courage to answer this question…..

Daya waits for a movement….. but when did not get any answer….. he continues…

Daya: nahi na….. per dekho aaj meri family hai… ACP sir Salunkhe sir father ki taraha hai….. tum mere bade bhai ho baki puri team me mere bhai hai behene hai…. dost hai…. yeh hai meri family…. Boss tum aapna hi dekho….. koi blood relation hai kya tumhare pass….. per fir bhi puri family hai na… (Abhijeet nodded as yes…. Where ACP has water drops in his eyes….. he did not bother to hide it from his sons..) Abhijeet hum se behetar family ka matlab kise pata hoga….. bas ek DNA match nahi hua iss liye uss bachi ka ussaki maa se nata hi jhutala diya tum logo ne…. kue…. **Boss Family isn't only Blood**…..

ACP and Abhijeet comes close to Daya and patted on his shoulder….. now Daya knows Mihika will get her family back…. His father and brother will do something to reunion her actual family….

In relaxation a smile crypt on his face….. and he utter most precious words: boss bhuk lagi hai

ACP and Abhijeet smiles…

Abhijeet slap sweetly on his cheek: haan jahir hai itana bhashan joh diya hai sahab ne… sir chahiye lunch karte hai…

ACP nodded and TRIO move towards cafe area…

**A small token of thanks to all my friends….. who always review on my stories…. You guys are family…..**


End file.
